


Yes I Remember

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Men Crying, POV Bucky Barnes, Past Rape/Non-con, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No one has ever touched him like this. Bucky realizes Tony is making love to him, and he knows it will be okay.





	Yes I Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kweandee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kweandee/gifts).



> short prompt fill for kweandee

No one has ever touched him like this. He freezes instinctively when Tony rests his face in the crook of his neck. He’s waiting, resigned, to be bitten.

_ His first time with another man is violent, rushed, lonely somehow. It’s late on a Friday night, somewhere deep in the woods, far from the barracks. The other man is a captain, and despite the pain he’s putting him through, Bucky can’t be angry. He has so much to lose. They both do. Bucky moans quietly, and the man bites down roughly on his neck. _

_ “Shut the fuck up,” he hisses. Bucky is a quick learner. _

The pain never comes, and Bucky scrunches up his face in confusion. Tony just rests his face there and lets out a shaky breath. Bucky wants nothing more than to trust Tony, but he doesn’t - not really. Not yet. Never in his life has sex felt like an act of love or trust. Never has it felt like more than an act of necessity. The moon is full and just outside the window, but all the romance of the moment is lost on him. He’s in love with Tony, but love hasn’t meant a thing in his life for over a hundred years.

_ “Soldier.” The agent’s voice is icy, calculated. Even in his haze, Bucky recognizes the dissonance between the man’s tone and the situation. _

_ “Ready to comply,” he croaks. He’s just come off the ice, and his voice is rough from years without use. _

Tony is folded over Bucky’s chest, hips moving in a stuttering rhythm. He’s breathing heavy, and  Bucky feels something wet on his skin. He scrunches up his nose, thinking it’s drool. Then Tony curls one hand in his long hair and looks up at him, and Bucky realizes he’s crying.

“What’s wrong, doll?” he asks softly, startled. Tony grins brightly at him through tears.

“Nothin’s wrong,” he says. “Love you so much.”   
  
Tony buries his nose in his neck again, and Bucky comes to a realization that brings tears to his own eyes: Tony is making love to him. Tony loves him. He’s not Hydra’s toy anymore, and he doesn’t have to hide anymore. It’s going to be okay.


End file.
